Yet To Be Titled
by Gabryielle Black
Summary: It's been eight long years since Nny has been in his old nieghborhood. Finally after a small murder he wonders off and comes across a very familiar place. Develops into NnyXSqueeolder in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM or the like.

Yet another night, roaming these filthy streets. Littered with these filthy motherfuckers called people. Mindless I tell you. Whoever created these beings must have been drunk, because I sure as hell would have been if I created these beasts. Then again, I don't drink. That is one of the many disgusting things that these 'humans' have created to get rid of their problems. It obviously doesn't work though. But back to the story though…

Now…

I'm not really searching for anyone, just roaming, trying to block out my thoughts. They annoy me. They tell me to do things I don't wanna' do. Then again my thoughts aren't mine. They belong to the voices that live in my head. But that's a long story which I choose not to elaborate on, at least not now…

But like I was saying, I was just walking around the city, trying not to think…

"Oh my god! It's that guy! Look!" Some cheerleader said in her overly cheery voice. She pointed towards me and giggled. She was with her friends. Just like all the other motherfuckers who choose to mess with me. Her large blue, not-so-innocent eyes looks at me as if I were the lowest of the low. It really started to piss me off but I tried to ignore it since I was actually rather calm. But…

"Look at him! He is such a freak!" She continued. I stopped in mid-step and turned to her. We were about six-feet away from each other…

"What is a girl like you doing out here so late at night, let alone on streets like these," I said to her. My eyes pierced through her body from beneath my cloudy blue locks of hair. Her eyes widened as if she didn't expect me to respond. She took a few steps back and I took a few steps forward. Her friends all squealed and also backed away.

"I think you should say sorry…" One of her plainer, brunette looking friends whispered to her. She was shaking fiercely. A large toothy smirk played upon my face and I drew much closer. Once again they all backed away.

"I'm sorry!!! Leave us alone! I'll call the cops! Bastard!" She screamed. She drew her hands into feeble fists and started swinging. Of course I was much taller than this wench and pulled her over to me. Quickly, I drew then small pocketknife hidden in the pocket of my trench coat and placed it on her throat.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" I said to her in a low subtle voice. My smirk turned into a large toothy grin and I looked at all of her friends. I looked at them and saw large, shining tears stream down their pitiful faces. They amused me and only made my disgust for them only grow. I chuckled and then dragged the girl into the nearby alley. The whole time she struggled. Her body writhed and wiggled trying to escape. She feebly tried to pull my hand away from her throat but she was too weak, just like all the others.

Nowadays, killing didn't have the same feel as it used to.

Sometimes I regret moving…

I really hate to admit it but I'm starting to miss the wall monster. One of the few reasons I killed. I haven't been able to accomplish my true mission for moving away from there but I think it's about time I came back. I promised Squee I would anyway…

"…Argh!"

The girl elbowed me in the stomach, but it only tightened my grip around her. This was the final straw, I had to do it, weather I like it or not, I had to kill her right here and now. I knew there was a chance her little cronies might run off and tell the police but no one knows where I live so I may as well take the risk.

My knife dug into the girls' jugular vein and blood squirted everywhere soaking my arm and all her wretched bleach-blonde hair. She screeched and grasped for air, Her arms flailed around wildly but quickly her eyes shut and she became limp. I dropped her body dead body and came towards her friends whom had so blindly followed us into the alley. They too screamed.

At that moment… The world went silent. No cars, No people, No me, No them… All was silent and gone…

My mind began to race and I didn't really remember anything after that moment. It's been happening a lot lately when I kill people and that drives me crazy, I guess that's why killing isn't as fun anymore. I don't remember most of it or any of it in most cases. I just was lucky enough to remember killing that blonde girl though…

I'm not sure how long it had been but then I suddenly see four dead bodies before me: The blonde-headed girl, the brunette and the other two, none of which where really attractive in the first place with all the make-up and the other artificial crap.

Their mangled bodies lay strewn across the alley, now covered in blood, insides and the like. My little adrenaline rush disappeared as soon as it had come, but then again I didn't really have one, or at least that I remember since I didn't really remember what happened after I killed the blonde-headed girl. I quickly left the scene and made my way to a nearby bus stop and pretended like nothing happened, and once again it wasn't really that hard since I didn't really remember anything anyway.

As I was saying though…

Quickly, I left the scene and made my way to a nearby bus stop and ignored the screams of the passerby who noticed the bodies of the girls in the alley. Before I sat down, I dusted myself off and sat down beside some random person who gave me a fearful look. Maybe they knew it was I that killed those girls but it didn't really matter, if they snitched I would have killed them anyway, but then again there is another large chance I could be caught and arrested and such. I couldn't afford that of course.

…Vroom…

The old once white, but now graying bus pulls up before the stop and the person that once sat beside me quickly boards the bus. While the person fumbles around trying to deposit change into the ticket machine they look back at me with fearful eyes. Finally, after the bus driver gets frustrated and deposits the change for the person the bus swiftly drives off, burning rubber while departing. Apparently, the person told them to hurry because of the fear I might pounce on the bus and attack him.

He doesn't know me. I would never do that. I'm not that foolish.

Yet something told me inside to board the bus because it led me to a place where I was once very, very familiar. A place where I knew and cared for a certain someone that I kept a promise to…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM

_**Chapter Two**_

A few hours after I murdered the girls, I was still waiting at the bus stop. About 3 buses had passed by while I sat there. I didn't really need to take the bus because I lived like ten minutes away from where I was at the moment.

The night amuses me…

It's the only time I'm really invisible…

Or at least it felt and seemed that way…

Well, I was still waiting at the bus stop, practically invisible to the passerby, with an exception to a few who wanted to sit at the bus stop but quickly fled as they saw me. I wasn't really in a mood to kill them or anyone anymore. I hate the fact that I don't remember anything when I kill people. Sometimes at night I wonder what's wrong with me, but that doesn't make sense because everything is wrong with me anyway.

It was starting to get a little cool that night and I was considering if I should head home or not. A deep sigh escaped me and I leaned into the filthy bench and rested my long, lanky arms across the back of the bench. My head went downset and my eyes shut. I inhaled and held it for a second then slowly exhaled.

Slowly I stood up and once again brushed myself off. I guess I should leave…

My eyes drifted around for a brief moment then I set off…

Suddenly I stopped. _**Where the hell was I going? **_My eyes wondered around rapidly. I knew this place at one time…

Meanwhile… 

It's been eight years of silence…

No screams from Mr. Neighbor-Mans' house anymore. No more random visits for Band-Aids or soap and stuff. No more being called Squee…

It's been eight years of feeling like something's been missing from my inside everyday and every night, but mostly every night. The day he left wasn't the worst day of my life it was a year after when I realized he wasn't come and the day after and the day after that. It got worse when my parents' abuse only increased and it caused the pain to grow inside even more.

**What the hell is wrong with me!?!!! **

I used to ask myself this when I'd ask myself what's wrong with me, and I still do, but I used to ask myself this question with hate. Now I ask myself this when I think about neighbor man in certain ways.

Nothing nasty though, like sexually. Just like him holding me and shielding me from all the dangerous things that the world holds. When I think about them, at that very moment I feel happy, but afterwards I feel sick and disturbed.

**What the hell is wrong with me!?!!!**

I don't usually curse but at moments like these I have an excuse. Especially when I feel so confused.

I mean is it right to…erm…have feelings to…N-Nny? I know he'd hate me, if he already doesn't, if I told him. Not like I'll ever be able to though. He's never coming back anyway. Even if he did come back I wouldn't tell him either because I'm not even sure if I really…. Like him.

I let out a long sigh of frustration. I hate this feeling. Especially since I'm so confused about it. I writhe and squirm on my bed and grab at the sheets. I can't stay still because I feel like I have these little annoying worms crawling around my body. Little worms of frustration.

"Where the fuck are you!?!!!"

There my mother goes again, yelling about something I had nothing to do with again. I hate her so much. When I was ten I would of never said that. When Mr. Neighbor-man left everything got scarier and I realized how much the world really sucked. I realized that I was finally actually alone in this world, and I hate it. I hate the fact that my eyes are open, and it's all because of him.

Sometimes I cry when I see his face in my head…

At that moment a glimpse of his face appeared in my head and my eyes started to sting. My stomach started to wrench and I sat up and started to breathe heavily. Warm tears started to stream down my face. Furiously I rubbed at my face and squealed softly. Dammit.

"You little mother fucker! Where are you! Get the fuck outta' your god damned room!" My mom yelled viciously, as usual. Her voice was like static; it made no sense and was unnecessarily loud.

Baaam!!!

I squealed and jumped a little as my mother entered the room. My heart raced as the picture of Mr. Neighbor-Man was still fresh in my mind…

Her arm lay flat against the door that was pretty close to coming off its' hinged from all the times my parents barged into my room. Her eyes gleamed with hate and most likely drugs that she had been taking before she came into my room. The she-beasts' chest heaved as her eyes tried to pierce fear into me.

"Go…Go…GO!!! Go not be alive!!!" She slurred out while she screamed. She waved her around wildly and she stumbled out of my room and then I heard a loud thud. She passed out. Yet again. I plopped on my bed and covered my face. I long moan escaped me and I started to sob. His face still haunted me, all this time…

My eyes continued to sting and my heart started to ache…metaphorically speaking.

Ssshhhfff…

Once again I sat up and looked around. I saw nothing but I sure did feel a presence there…

Ssshhhfff…

It came from outside. I dived down my I peered out to where you could only see my shaggy hair and large brown eyes. My eyes shifted around wildly and my hands trembles on the window sill causing the whole window to tremble ever so slightly…

Even though these streets are familiar these streets really feel strange and new to me. It may be because it's been a while since I've wondered these streets and it's rather late at night, even though that really makes no difference to me. Something really felt different and I couldn't put my finger on it…

A few minutes of more pointless wondering I came across a 24/7 store and felt like my night was made…

Oh yes, Brain-Freezy time…

Slowly I treaded my way into the store; it hadn't really changed since the last time I was there. Except the fact that they had a new cashier, I killed off the three previous cashiers before I left. The last cashier must have heard something about me because he started to look rather nervous.

"H-Hello..." He said in a shaky voice. He slowly raised his hand and half-assidly waves at me. I didn't really pay mind to him and made my way to the brain-freezy machine and grabbed a cup…

I made my way to the counter and paid for my brain-freezy. This guy was obviously smarter because he didn't make any smart-ass comments. I smirked and left the store and wondered off again.

A while later I somehow made my way into the park…

All the druggys and teen-agers come around here and that too hasn't changed…

The smell of meth and homeless people reigned in the park. It was unbearable yet my feet where getting tired of roaming around just like one of these angst-filled-hormonal-teen agers. I made my way to a gritty bench only to see a thirty-some year old drug addict tripping out or dying or something. I shrugged and left the park.

Suddenly I stopped…

The scent of memories filled the air, it sounded odd, but this place didn't really change at all, or at least that's how it felt…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own JTHM or the like.

Chapter 3 

After eight years, I've finally set foot in this neighborhood. After eight years, I finally feel like I'm where I belong, and even when I did live here…I…I never felt that before, until now.

I've been walking for over and hour and I wasn't able to take a rest since the druggy at the park. Yet, I wasn't aching or anything, my feet didn't hurt, nor my legs but I guess I'm just drowsy or something.

_**Drowsy? What**_ _**am I talking about? I can't be drowsy; sleep is for the weak. I am not weak…**_

My knees are aching from standing here for a while. My eyes are drooping and I feel so vulnerable and so filthy, like a mindless human. I wasn't aware anymore and my head started to race again…What's happening to me?

…Baaam…

"W-Whaa?"

My eyes opened and everything was blurred. I found myself sprawled out on the ground and my body was limp. Still everything around me was rather blurry and my head started to ache.

I'm just lying here, weak and vulnerable…

**Meanwhile…**

Tears streamed down my face as I thought about Mr. Neighbor-man. I missed the happiness that he brought to me. Even though I was afraid of him. Even though I sorta' hated him hemade me feel safe.

I feel so selfish saying this, but I was only ten…

How was I supposed to know…?

…Crash…

My mother was starting to stir and I didn't wanna deal with her drunkenness at the moment…

I don't wanna be here any more…

I have to leave this place…

But…

I have no where to go. I have no friends that would bother to take me in. I have no more Mr. Neighbor-Man to save me from my parents anymore…

_**I have to fend for myself don't I?**_

Quickly, I grabbed my teddy and opened the window. I looked back at the door that led to the wretched beast called a mother and escaped. Unlike all the people on the movies who escape from crimes and stuff mine…wasn't that graceful. I landed on my ankles into the bushes and froze from the shock. I winced and grasped my teddy tightly.

He never spoke much after Mr. Neighbor-Man left…

"Stop squeezing me…I might die!" He squealed. My eyes widen and I looked down at him. His talking had caused me to jump a little. I could jump. I had to get a move on before my mom realized I was running away.

My mind wanted to go but my feet barely could push me off. Dammit, I had to go I could already here her yelling. Finally after a few seconds of panic, I managed to run. My heart was pounding wildly and tears once again started to stream down my face. I had no choice, I had to leave this place, It was miserable.

For some reason my face felt wet. _**I was still crying, wasn't I?**_ I don't know why though, I'm leaving that miserable place, for good I hope…

I've felt like I've been running for years. I want to get far away from there, but my knees are starting to give out. I stop and hunch over, I grasped my teddy with one arm and my other stomach was clenched around my stomach. I was too short of breath to continue running like that. Once again a flood of tears started to sting my eyes. No. Not right now, when I was escaping. The tears blurred my vision and they began to stream down my face again. This time though, I was sobbing, loudly. Everyone was looking out his or her windows to peer out at me, that little abused boy.

Yeah, that's what they called me, that little abused boy…

Everyone could always hear my moms drunken rants. And when it was all done the next day they saw me come out with new bruises and scratches and stuff…

That's what she resorted to now. Real abuse, the kind you hear about on TV, the double whammy, verbal abuse and physical abuse. I mean she always was like that but like I said. It only got worse after Mr. Neighbor-Man left.

What I've noticed though, no one ever helps me. It's like they are amused to see me in pain. Like it's a relief to know that their life is way better than someone who lives with a drunken hag.

That's one of the reasons that made me realize how crappy and cruel the world really was. Especially after Mr. Neighbor-Man left. But that was only one of the very many…

My eyes darted around wildly. Everyone was outside of his or her houses just looking at me. Silently, they spoke to each other and pointed at me. Slowly I stood up and looked around. My breathing was heavy with some sort of hate and then I pointed at an old woman.

"You! You don't care! I'm just a little show in your amusement park called life!" I yelled at her. Then I looked around once again and continued.

"None of you care! At all! I hope you all burn in your fiery depths of your own imaginary hells and pay for all the pain you let me o through!"

I paused and I looked at the ground. What in the world was I saying?

For the last and final time, I looked around and the somehow managed to run away. Still tears streamed down my face making my face cold from all the wind brushing against my face as I ran. My sides started to cramp and I stopped once again.

I don't wanna look back but I just can't help myself…

I didn't run that far I was only about 10 blocks away from my house, right where my neighborhood leads to the area between the city and the, I guess if you want to call it, suburbs. I looked at the ground ahead of myself and gasped.

It was him…


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own JTHM or the like┘ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

To be truthful, I wasn▓t really sure if it was him. Mr. Neighbor-Man hadn▓t come back in eight years. He had promised me but I never really believed him. I drew a little closer to get a better look┘

My breathing was heavy and unsteady. I felt so unstable. I couldn▓t let any human see me like this and live to tell their pitiful friends. I was so weak though, I had to come up with something to drive them away at least.

With the little bits of strength I had I raised my upper-body and started to screech and rant about this place people call ▒hell▓. Pathetically I clawed and swatted at this person.

At this moment I couldn▓t really see the person they were just a skinny purple and black blur of nothing. I heard them yell so obviously this was some pitiful boy, probably gay or something. Though I was weak their fear still amused me and motivated me to continue my pathetic faГade of possesion or what these people call it.

⌠Damnation and pain!■

I flinched and covered my face. Then I paused and looked at them. Slowly I drew closer. He was a bloody mess but this was obviously Mr. Neighbor-Man.

Even though I thought I new he wasn▓t coming back, on the inside and in the back of my mind I believed him┘

Continually I flailed around trying to fend of this stranger. Yet, they continued to draw closer. With my last bit of formidable might I clawed his leg. It hurt me more than him.

⌠Squueeeeeeee!!!■

I stopped my pitiful faГade. I haven▓t heard that squeal in a long time. But could it be him? Wondering around at this tie of night┘?

⌠Squeegee?■ I whispered softly before everything became completely dark┘.

It was him┘Mr. Neighbor-Man, he▓s back┘

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Sorry it▓s so short, but I had to get a submission in so my stuff wouldn▓t get deleted. Also, I▓m sorry for talking so long to submit┘life took hold of me for a bit. Much love. 


End file.
